moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion of the Tanzi
I AM REWRITING THIS The Religion of the Tanzi Tribe is broken up into two main sects, the Faith and the Chosen. History The Tanzi, prior to the split some 7,600 years before the Dark Portal opened worshipped one central religion, known to them simply as The Faith. The Faith focused itself around three gods, and each of these gods in turn helped guide the warrior-like culture of the Tanzi. Following the Split that caused the Tanzi to break apart into two sub-groups, known as the Dewmar and Trulash the Dewmar, considerably more warrior-like and holding themselves as the successors to the Tanzi continued to follow the Faith, while the Trulash divulged from the Faith, with a new religion rising up and the was given the name The Chosen. The Faith The Faith is very warrior centric religion, it has origins in the original six hundred Tanzi whose culture was nomadic and war focused. The Faith had three main dieties associated with it, Dedros the God of Growth and Change, Hilmar, known as the trickster, who is the god of the ficklenes of fortune and Laton the God of Slothfulness and Stagnation. Dedros and Laton, as per Tanzi tradition, have been in an eternal war, starting when the universe first came into being. Creation Story It is said that before the Great Flood (the Sundering) there was nothing but darkness, plague and death in the world and that this was the physical manifestation of the eternal war between Dedros and Laton. Horrific monsters stalked the super continent, simply known as "Do'mur" and were engaged in a war with tall purple skinned beings, called the Jor'tar. These horrific monsters, as legends state, were seen as being the armies of Laton, while the Jor'tar fought in the name of Dedros. The Tanzi tribes did not fight in this war, initially, instead infighting kept them seperated as forces of both Dedros and Laton fought within the small tribes to gain control. It was not until late in the war when Tanzi the Unifier slowly united the tribes, using single combat, bartering, and even warfare to bring together the scattered Tanzi into an army of five thousand. It was during this two year unification period where Dedros became the main diety of the Tanzi, as was directed by Tanzi the Unifier. Following this two year period, the army of the Tanzi marched north to join the war against the forces of Laton and for years they fought against the horrific monsters. During this time, the Tanzi Tribe took on the name of Warriors of the Shadow. Due to an army of Tanzi fighting on the slopes of a volcano. It was said that during this battle, as the Tanzi were being pushed back up the slopes, the volcano began spewing thick ash that darkened the sky for days to come and it was in this moment that the Tanzi made a push against these monsters. Days later when the ash had cleared all that was left were the Tanzi and an army of monsters, slain and covering the ground on the slopes of the volcano. The war continued and eventually the Great Flood happened, covering the land with water. Tanzi tradition states that this flood was Hilmar intervining in the war on the behalf of the Tanzi and as fortune would have it, as the land sank and water flooded the world, a light led the Tanzi, numbering only six hundred by this point, to high ground where they were able to escape the torrent of water. As the waters settled, the Tanzi were left leaderless and in unknown territory. While Hilmar had blessed them to survive the Great Flood, Tanzi the Unifier was not fortunate enough to survive and was taken by the waves. The leaderless Tanzi began reforming tribal groups of fifty to one hundred and soon set out to survive this new land. Dedros Dedros was known as the Destroyer God to the Tanzi and was viewed as being the bringer of change and growth upon the world, nay the entire universe. He stood opposite to Laton and many myths viewed the two gods as being in an eternal war. In artwork, Dedros was projected as being tall, always upright and in armor made of bone with spikes across the shoulders. Though he was seen as human, as the Tanzi, he was portrayed as being larger than life. Laton Laton stood opposite to Dedros, and sought to tempt the Tribe and its people into idle consuption and stagnation. The myths of the Faith say that Laton and Dedros waged an eternal war against one another. In artwork he too was portrayed as being larger than a normal Tanzi, yet in a way different. While Dedros stood tall and proud, the sloth-god was seen as being fat, and hunched over, yet in the fat of Laton the hidden strength of him was always shown. The myths of the Tanzi say that while he was fat and sloth, he still had the strength to tempt those Tanzi who were not vigilant to fall into slothfulness and consumption. In artwork, he was shown as being dressed in elegant robes and metal armor, showing off how he represented desire and consumption compared to his counter-part. Like his counterparts he is seen as being anywhere from fifteen to twenty feet tall compared to humans. Quebon the Lord of Terror (THIS PARAGRAPH IS ALL GOING TO CHANGE TOMORROW) As the unified tribes fought against the monsters of darkness sent by Laton, it is said that a great monster was sent to command those lesser monsters, and his name was known as Quebon. No known image of it exists and in literature he is simply depicted as a being of complete fire and darkness and stood as tall as thirty tall men. It was said that Quebon was only banished back to his realm of death and darkness after Tanzi the Unifier dueled him in a match that lasted for three days straight. In Dewmar legend, it is said that when the Eternal War returns back to their world, so too will Quebon return as the herald of Laton. With the fear and terror this demon inspires his name is never spoken and is simply refered to as The Herald. Hilmar Hilmar is an oddity amongst the three gods, while he stays out of the eternal war between growth and stagnation he is seen by the Tanzi as being representatitve of the fickleness of fortune He is portrayed in artwork as holding a large battle axe that reaches from his head to the ground, in statues showing him at human standards this would be nearly fifteen feet. The Chosen The mythos of the Chosen focus on how the Trulash, the real successors to the Tanzi Six Hundred, are the Chosen people of the Gods and that is represented in their pantheon of Gods and Goddess. Unlike the Faith where the Gods are two opposing forces and one fickle trickster, the pantheon of the Chosen are related, and have been around since the beginning of time. The pantheon is led by Hawlena, the Mother Goddess who created the world when only darkness existed. She is joined by Zubus, another 'Elder God' who she took as her husband and from the two they created Mihasis and Sinus, a daughter and son. The followers of the Chosen, who numbered only a dozen, were divided and eventually only one remained who would pass the story of Klein and Hawlena on to his children in the aftermath of the Great Flood, it was not until the split between the Dewmar and Trulash that the Chosen would begin to take root within Trulash society. Creation Story The story is similar to that of the Faith in many ways. It was said that death stalked the land in the form of disease, darkness and horrific monsters, yet instead of the war being between Laton and Dedros, the Trulash said that this war was simply a result of the lack of light from Hawlena on the world. Though the monsters that came in this eternal night are thought to be brought by Mihasis, the Goddess of Death. In the Trulash version of the story, it was said that while Tanzi the Unifier united his people against these monsters it was the son of the Unifier, a Tanzi by the name of Klein who was the first to show the light of Hawlena to the united tribes. As military loss after loss followed the Tanzi, it is said that Klein cried out to Hawlena and she answered him. In their most desperate hour of need she had her son, Sinus, put up a great lamp in the sky, guiding the unified tribes to the south and as they fled Zubus, the Thunder Lord, began tearing apart the world and flooding it to rid it of the monsters of Mihasis. It was during this chaos that the Unifier was swept into the ground and it was Klein who led his people in the direction of the Great Lamp, to the Promised Lands. As their long journey continued and they fled the Great Floods, Klein too was lost and the Tanzi pushed on to the great lamp. After much hardship and toil the Tanzi, now falling back into their tribes and not as a united people, arrived at the Promised Lands. This high ground became known as the Isonian Isles as the Great Flood wrecked and destroyed the world and the Tanzi soon began the hard work to try and survive. The followers of Klein though, naming themselves the Chosen, numbered less than twenty and remained a minority within the various tribes of the Tanzi and never would hold true power again until the struggle between Dewmar and Trulash. Hawlena Known as the Mother Goddess, she is attributed with the creation of the world and all that exists. She is the biggest change from the Faith as she is both female and attributed with directly creating the world, where the Faith see the world and universe as being created by Dedros and tampered with by Laton. It is said by the Trulash that before the Great Flood, when the world was dark and death stalked the land, she had her son, Sinus, hang a lamp in the sky to light the path to the land that would eventually become the Isonian Isles, saving the Tanzi from destruction. Mihasis Mihasis is known as the Goddess of Death and it is she, in Trulash legends, who brought the armies of evil to the world of the Tanzi. She is depicted as being clad in long black robes that match her own long black hair that reaches down to the bottom of her back. She is most known, though, for her cold and icy blue eyes. Sinus Known as the Forgemaster, Sinus is the youngest child of Zubus and Hawlena and it was he who constructed the Great Light that led the Tanzi to the Promise Lands that would take them away from the darkness that plagued the land and save them from the Great Flood. Zubus Zubus is known as the Thunder Lord to the Trulash and is the mate to Hawlena. It is said by the Trulash that as the God of Thunder, Lightning and Water it was he who brought the Great Flood, at the request of Hawlena, to help save the Chosen and the rest of the Tanzi from the darkness that tore a part the world. Category:Religion Category:Tanzi Tribe